


Giles Drabble Collection December 2020

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, collection of drabbles featuring giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Rupert Giles written by me over the month of December 2020 for the Giles Shorts community last line first line challenge.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Money Makes the World Go Around

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend checking out all the drabbles in the challenge, please visit the Giles Shorts community on Dreamwidth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Giles, Anya  
> Last Line: Good to know

"Good to know," Giles muttered in annoyance.

"What's that?" Anya asked, looking up from her inventory ledger.

"The bank is sorry for the wait and truly appreciates my business," he huffed in reply, the phone to his ear. "I might believe them if I wasn't on hold for almost an hour."

"They are full of malarky. They told me the same thing last Thursday when I was on hold. I do not think they are sincere," she complained. "I mean, they are the bank. They have a lot of money. Hire appropriately."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, problem solved."


	2. A Cheeky Nod to a Fan Favourite Trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Giles, Buffy, mention of Willow  
> Last line: Giles was the king of sarcasm

Giles was the king of sarcasm, but Buffy could give as good as she got. As a result, they hadn't been on speaking terms for days and this had the Scoobies ducking for cover. Nothing was right when Watcher and Slayer were at war.  
  
So leave it to the witch to intervene, locking them up together until they made up.  
  
Giles furiously jiggled the door handle.  
  
" _You're_ the magic man," Buffy taunted. "Magic us out!"

"I've already tried," he growled. "She's too clever by half!"

After scanning their makeshift prison, their eyes met in horror.

There was only one bed!


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Giles, Ethan  
> Last line: Surprise

"Surprise!"  
  
Giles' hackles went up. "Ethan," he growled, turning around slowly as to not telegraph his nerves. While Ethan could never best him in a physical fight, he could never best Ethan in magicks, and currently, he didn't have the advantage. "What brings you back to Sunnydale?"  
  
Ethan shrugged. "Came to see a Watcher about a Slayer."  
  
"She won't talk to you," Giles stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
At that moment two demons jumped him from behind, beating him until he fell unconscious.

"Oh, Ripper," Ethan gloated, watching the demons pick Giles up. "I am sure she will."


	4. Miles Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy, Willow, mention of Giles  
> Last line: He wasn't very convincing

"He wasn't very convincing, that's what Dawn said anyway," Buffy stated sadly as she sat down next to Willow and rested her head against her shoulder. "I mean, even _I_ can take a hint."  
  
Willow put her arm around her. "I am sure she wants to come, Buff, but you know... it's complicated," she explained, taking Buffy's hand in hers. "Maybe if you called him, gave him a little pout, he'll come running like old times. Watcher's Pet and all?"  
  
"I dunno, Wil, we're not those people anymore." She stared out the window, taking in the Roman sunset. "Not for years."


	5. The Newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dawn, Willow, Xander, Buffy/Giles  
> Last Line: They're here

"They're here!" Dawn squeals to the gang in delight as she watches her new brother-in-law gallantly help her sister out of the car. "Oh, even _he_ looks tan!" she laughs.  
  
"And relaxed," Willow adds with a wink.  
  
Xander groans because, well, he's Xander and it's his thing, but underneath he is happy to see the couple happy.  
  
"Well, you know... two blissful, vamp-free weeks in Fiji with my sister..." Dawn teases.  
  
"Don't need the visual, Dawn!" Xander whines, making fake retching sounds.

As the newlyweds open the door, the Scoobies grab the sign and shout, "Welcome home, Buffy and Giles!"


	6. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Dawn, Quentin Travers, mention of Giles  
> Setting: Season 5, Missing scene during Checkpoint  
> Last line: Either way, Giles had appreciated the company

"Either way, Giles had appreciated the company, I'm sure."  
  
" _What_ ," Dawn spat. "Are you insinuating?"  
  
"Never mind, child. Just the musings of an old man."

"I know what you are doing, you know. I am not stupid and I am _not_ a child!" she barked. "You tried to do it before, you... _jerk_!"  
  
Travers turned towards the girl. "Yes," he admitted. "Because _he_ failed."  
  
"Giles is the best Watcher ever and if you didn't hide away in stuff old England, you would know that!"  
  
"Good day, Miss Summers."  
  
"They aren't afraid of you," she declared, chin raised.  
  
"We shall see."


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn  
> Setting: Several years post-series  
> Last line: She let out a contented sigh

She let out a contented sigh and looked around her: Dawn and her fiancé, Willow and her partner, and Xander with his wife and newborn. Every year they came together in the same place to celebrate Christmas, as it should be.  
  
With a soft smile, she reached out and took Giles' hand in hers. He'd been the one who stayed, been with her through it all, sharing the responsibility of foraging a new path and providing support for Slayers everywhere.  
  
This was the promise she'd looked forward to when she'd gazed across the Sunnydale crater all those years ago.  
  


Family.


End file.
